Guardian
by PaperbackWriter13
Summary: Who is Jack Frost? North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy know what was in those memories now and are reflecting on why Man in Moon chose Jack as a Guardian.
1. North

Chapter One: North

.

We never payed him any mind. He was just another immortal spirit like us. Just bringing snow to children.

Toothie's fairies saw him on tooth collection runs.

Bunny saw him from time to time. Easter of 1968. That blizzard, he was especially mad about. Going on about ruining Easter. But Easter is not Christmas.

Sandy I know was in contact with the boy when he brought dreams to Burgess. Dolphins Jack saw in the dream sand.

And I saw him on Christmas Eve as I flew across the world bringing presents. He waved often enough, but he never stayed to chat.

We all thought him irresponsible for all the childish things he does, but he told us what was in his memory box. He was never being childish, he was actually a child! Only fourteen when he took his sister's place in the water.

We asked why was he Guardian? Why did Manny choose him of all spirits?

This is why. He sacrificed everything for his sister. He made children laugh and believe back when he was Jack Overland, a mortal boy. He loved his sister and the children in the town. He would do anything for their safety and wellbeing.

That is why he is Guardian. That is why he is who he is.


	2. Bunny

Chapter Two: Bunny

.

Look, mate. I hate Frostbite with all my heart. Well, you know, mostly.

He ruined Easter of 1968. With a snow storm. A huge blizzard ripped across the earth and at the heart of it was Frost. No eggs were found, they turned up the next month, all rotten and gross.

I never forgave him, I dunno know if I can.

He doesn't deserve this life though. No one does. Invisible to everyone, but a few. Oh, don't get me wrong, Jack Frost is the happiest I think he's been since his old life. Jamie Bennet and his friends have done wonders for Frost's happiness.

I'm still astonished that he had to die to become who he is. None of us did.

North was tinkering in his workshop the day he was chosen. An orphan, barely making it by with his toys he made.

Tooth was in her house writing down what she and her friends did that day. She always insisted on writing what you did in case you forgot and, of course, keeping your teeth clean.

Sandy was plagued by memories of the murderers killing his parents before his eyes, right before the police show up and capture them. Orphaned at seventeen, he had money to make himself a life, but no happiness or dreams. So he was chosen.

And me, well, I was in Australia waiting for my parents to come over. They made it, but I wasn't there. I was hoping they'd be safe. It wasn't particularly safe times you see, but I had hope. And then he chose me.

When you're chosen, your family forgets you. You never existed. Unless you happen to be Jack, who died. His family will remember because he's dead. It's almost better to have died first. At least your parents and siblings remember you then.

What I'm trying to say is, Jack is a good Guardian. Maybe. I guess I can give him a chance.

Um, you won't tell North or Jack about this will you?


	3. Tooth

Chapter Three: Tooth

.

Jack is a good Guardian. And his teeth! They shine like frost or freshly fallen snow! So white and perfect...

Anyway, yeah he makes a good guardian, right?

Jamie is the best thing ever to happen I guess. Other than his sister. From before. Before he was Jack. I mean, Jack Frost. Wait his sister isn't Jack, he's Jack...

Oh! Okay so his sister before he became Jack Frost. There we go!

Jack meets Jamie after school everyday. Alyssa Burns, she's the summer spirit, and Hayley Flower, the spring spirit, reluctantly allow this to continue in their seasons. Felicity and Felix, the twin spirits of autumn, don't really care. It snows near the end of their time anyway and its pretty cool in autumn.

I think all four of them only agreed because Jack bribed them. Sorta. He brought Jamie, who he told of the spirits' existence, and Jamie's like, "Woah, look at those spirits. Are you like summer, spring, and fall?" And then they got their hearts warmed by a believer. And Jack's white teeth...

Oops! Sorry, what was I saying. Oh yeah. He's totally a good guardian. He's made sure no one can fall though the ice like he did. That pond is frozen all year long.

So, yeah! Good guardian. That we left alone all these years even though he's a child! I cannot believe we did that! I hate us right now! We are the worst guardians ever. We abandoned a child! He said it's okay, though, so is it okay?


	4. Sandy

Chapter Four: Sandy

.

I don't talk. I use symbols. That's the price of being the Sandman. But you get to appreciate the silence when all North and Bunny do is talk and argue.

Anyways, Jack Frost. I first met him three hundred years or so ago on one of my first few hundred runs. I was still a little shaky, but Jack flew up and helped me get the hang of flying. He asked me if I was seen or if people walked through me. I nodded yes I was seen. He was a little disappointed, but then he asked how you get to be seen. I tried to get him to understand he needs believer, but it never worked that way. I couldn't get him to understand my symbols. So we parted ways and met again every few nights.

Jack seemed like a lost puppy whenever he came to me. I don't see it now. Jamie believes and Jack has his memories of his past life back. He not so closed off nowadays. He more open and carefree. Still on the naughty list though, I think North pointed out to him one day. Jack shrugged and told him he wanted to stay on that list the longest he could. Bunny rolled his eyes of course.

That is Jack Frost to me. That is why he is a Guardian.


End file.
